Escapar
by Cintriux
Summary: —¡Entiende! No tenemos posibilidades de ganar… ¡Ellas son más! Si nos quedamos… lo único que ganaremos será que nos destruyan. —dijo con temor visible en sus ojos azules. Ella no quería volver a vivir otra guerra, no después de haber quedado atrapada en un espejo por cientos de años, no quería vivir otro infierno.


**Con todos los spoilers que pasaron en la convención, creo que casi muero de un infarto. Debo decir que no tenía nada de esto planeado, pero cuando vi todo… Bang! Un ataque de inspiración de la nada! Si, así funciona mi mente.**

 **No sé si les guste, pero en mi cabeza así es como pasan las cosas entre Lapis y Peridot, solo quiero que se vuelvan canon.**

 **(Sueños reprimidos de una fan)**

 **Sin más que decir… sean bienvenidos a leer, y como se habrán dado cuenta no soy Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

—Lapis… ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Peridot al ver a la gema del océano, empacando sus cosas desesperadamente.

—¿Qué no es obvio? No quiero estar en este lugar cuando las Diamantes vengan a destruirlo.— habló mientras continuaba con su tarea. —Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Estabas hablando en serio cuando lo dijiste en el templo?— volvió a preguntar la pequeña gema, tratando de asimilar las acciones con las palabras de Lapis. ¿Ella quería abandonarla? ¿Quería dejar el lugar donde habían sido tan felices? ¿Quería alejarse del lugar en donde habían aprendido tantas cosas juntas? ¿Dónde se habían demostrado cuanto se preocupaban la una por la otra? ¿Lapis estaba dispuesta a dejar su hogar? ¿Ya no le importaba? ¿Lapis solo quería alejarse y dejar todo atrás? La mirada seria y distante solo confirmaba todas esas dudas… ella estaba decidida a dejarla, a dejarlos a todos.

—¡Entiende! No tenemos posibilidades de ganar… ¡Ellas son más! Si nos quedamos… lo único que ganaremos será que nos destruyan. —dijo con temor visible en sus ojos azules. Ella no quería volver a vivir otra guerra, no después de haber quedado atrapada en un espejo por cientos de años, no quería vivir otro infierno. Había creído que las cosas estaban mejorando, pero al parecer Homeworld siempre tenía otros planes. No lo soportaba, nada bueno venia de las guerras, siempre había gemas destruidas y seguramente esta no sería la excepción.

—Pero… Lapis, hay una pequeña posibilidad que ganemos, si te quedas… podemos hacerlo si estamos juntas. — suplicó Peridot, observándola con esos brillantes ojos llenos de ilusión. Solo lo estaba haciendo más difícil, Peridot siempre estuvo con ella… incluso cuando le pidió innumerables veces que se alejara, siempre estuvo allí, cuando le decía que quería estar sola, ella se alejaría, le daría su espacio pero en realidad nunca la dejaba sola, siempre estaría a su alcance, consolándola, haciéndola reír, secando cada una de sus lágrimas en los días más tormentosos, velando sus sueños porque le temía a las pesadillas, llenándola de cumplidos… contagiándole su alegría. Peridot solo la hacía sentir peor con la decisión que había tomado, pero ella no quería repetir otra vez esa historia. Escaparía a otro planeta en donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

—No.— respondió Lapis, con la voz apenas audible mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Peridot, esto no es como uno de esos episodios de Camp Pining Hearts… esto es la vida real, no vamos a ganar una guerra contra las gemas más poderosas de la galaxia. — continuó diciendo, esperando a que la pequeña gema entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

—¿Y? ¡¿Es por eso que quieres escapar?! ¿Planeas dejar a las Gemas de Cristal? ¿Planeas dejar solo a Steven? ¡¿Planeas abandonarme?!— preguntó con la voz entrecortada, observando a Lapis como si este momento solo se tratara de una broma, la veía expectante, esperando a que Lapis le dijera que se quedaría con ella, que lucharían juntas… Lapis era su salvación, siempre creyendo que era la gema más poderosa de todas. Ella era increíble, había pasado por tantas cosas horribles, pero ella aún seguía en pie, si alguien podía hacer una diferencia en medio de la guerra… seria Lapis.

—Estoy asustada…— murmuró, abrazándose a sí misma, intentando calmar todos sus nervios, se sentía débil. —¡¿Crees que es fácil para mí?! ¡Tú ni siquiera me conoces! ¡No soy la gema valiente que siempre mencionas que soy… y mucho menos la más poderosa! Hay miles de Lapislázulis en Homeworld y todas ellas con las mismas habilidades…. Peridot, siempre me has dicho que soy la mejor gema… pero no, no lo soy, no soy especial como dices que soy. En este momento tengo tanto miedo… no quiero que nada malo te ocurra, les ocurra. — dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Peridot.

—Está bien sentir miedo… yo también estoy asustada, pero no quiero que destruyan nuestro hogar… podemos intentarlo. —contestó sosteniendo una de las manos de Lapis entre las suyas, sintiendo como iba aumentando su rubor por la cercanía.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes utilizar bien tus poderes! ¿Y piensas arriesgarte en algo que no tiene reparación? —alzó la voz con ligero desagrado mientras fruncía el ceño. —Podemos empezar de nuevo, en otro planeta lejos de aquí, en un lugar más seguro donde nadie pueda hacernos daño.

—¡Olvídalo! Me rehúso a dejar este lugar, no voy a dejar a Steven ni a las gemas…— gritó soltando su mano, Lapis estaba siendo egoísta y eso solo le molestaba, solo estaba pensando en su bienestar… había olvidado que Steven la ayudo a escapar, había olvidado que las gemas la ayudaron a desfusionarse. Ella solo estaba pensando en escapar. —Yo te habría seguido siempre si la situación fuera distinta… pero, nuestros amigos están en peligro y no podemos dejarlos solos en esto, este lugar… también es nuestro hogar.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que huir? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en hacerlo justo ahora que tenía un lindo hogar con una adorable gema que se preocupaba por ella? No quería que Peridot saliera lastimada. ¡No quería tener que dejarla! Pero ella estaba siendo irracional, estaba actuando como si… las Diamantes no pudieran hacerle daño, si se quedaba, vería como cada uno de sus amigos serian destruidos. No soportaría ver en pedazos a Peridot.

—No quiero que te destruyan. —susurró, rodeándola con sus brazos, apretándola en un abrazo… creyendo que tal vez de ese modo podría protegerla de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño. Se sintió aliviada cuando Peridot correspondió el abrazo, quería tenerla cerca… aunque no pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. No podía imaginar una vida sin Peridot, se había acostumbrado a cada parte de ella, la manera en que siempre encajaban perfectamente en sus brazos, siempre era algo sublime.

—Te amo…— dijo Peridot en voz baja, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Lapis, había querido decir esas palabras desde hace tiempo era la primera y quizás la última vez que se lo diría, porque ella ya había tomado una decisión. Lapis se iría lejos y no la volvería a ver… aunque ganaran la guerra, el intentar buscarla se hacía tan difícil… el universo era tan grande… lleno de planetas y galaxias, aunque lo intentara, no sabría si lograría encontrarla. Lapis podía viajar al lugar que quisiera y eso solo le dificultaría la búsqueda, sería inútil, no lograría seguir su paso porque ella siempre se adelantaría.

Su sistema dejó de funcionar cuando escuchó decir a Peridot esas palabras, había soñado con eso tantas veces, un futuro juntas, donde ambas eran felices, donde olvidarían todo y dejaran de preocuparse de su pasado… donde, quizás, pudiera fusionarse con la gema con la que había caído en el amor. Era surrealista, todo parecía un sueño a pesar de que ese momento lo había imaginado en cualquier otra situación, esta nunca pasó por su mente.

—Yo también te amo.— murmuró, sintiendo cierta humedad en su cuello. Peridot estaba llorando y aferrándose a ella como si fuera su única salvación en medio del profundo océano. No quería dejarla ir, no si ella podía evitarlo.

—Lapis… sé que no quieres que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, sé que ha sido difícil todo lo que has vivido… pero te prometo que esta vez será diferente, haré que sea diferente… no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, lucharé por ti.

Todo eso era una locura y ella debía haber perdido la cabeza si estaba pensando en quedarse y querer escuchar esas palabras infinitas veces. Era una terrible idea, pero con Peridot en sus brazos… no se sentía como si lo fuera. Peridot estaba dispuesta a hacer todas esas cosas por ella, estaba prometiéndole una vida junto a ella. No podía alejarse después de haber escuchado todas esas palabras llenas de afecto.

—Quédate conmigo. — insistió una vez más, Lapis no necesitaba que se lo pidiera de nuevo, después de todo ella estaría más aterrada de dejar a Peridot sola… lucharía por mantenerla a salvo, ella estaría segura, nadie la dañaría.

—Debo haber perdido la cordura… Estoy consciente que seremos destruidas, pero… es mejor eso a pasar el resto de mi vida sin mi pequeña Peridot.— comentó, colocando su frente sobre la gema de Peridot.

—Ya te lo dije, contigo de nuestro lado… no perderemos. — contestó arrugando su nariz al ver que Lapis seguía con esa tonta idea. Observó como la gema del océano soltaba una risa. —Oye… ¿eso significa que te quedaras?— volvió a preguntar con una enorme sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—Si.

* * *

 **El amor es un no sé qué, que viene de no sé dónde y acaba ya no sé cómo.**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios si les gustó o no…**


End file.
